


wrestling smut

by ybjungleboyqueen151328



Category: All Elite Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ybjungleboyqueen151328/pseuds/ybjungleboyqueen151328
Summary: really dirty wrestling smut some based on my on my own fantasies
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Shinsuke had won his big match Ellie came down the ramp to congratulate him. He kissed her pulling in close making out touching each other. Shinsuke whispered to her in Japanese I'm so hard I want to take you right here. Ellie whispered back I can feel your cock pressing into my thigh lets go back to your locker room and do whatever you want. He got out the ring she followed in front so no one could see how "excited" he was. Everyone wanted to know what they were whispering to each other. When they got back to his locker room Shinsuke started to undress Ellie kissing every inch of her naked body she moaned a little. He lay on her the couch getting on top her she unzipped his tight pants taking them off they were now both naked.

"I want so bad Shinsuke."

"Oh baby me too." He started to kiss her neck licking her then he started to make out with her he put his cock inside of her going slow. The two heard the couch make noises they started to talk dirty in Japanese. They only thing you could tell what they were saying were their names. As they were fucking she dug her nails in his back while he ran his fingers down her chest rubbing her big tits. They were screaming in Japanese while moaning they didn't care if anyone could hear them. 20 minutes after they were covered sweat so they took a shower.

"Damn Shinsuke you're so amazing. That was like wow."

"You're amazing too." The two get dressed he decided to just wear tight jeans no shirt not knowing he had scratch markers on his back. Everyone was staring at his back Aj went up to him.

"What happened to your back?" He whispered it to Aj he smiled knowing what he was just doing.

"I didn't know you liked it rough man." Aj noticed Ellie had a big hickey on her neck and one on her chest.

"I noticed that you guys almost did it in the ring. I wondered what Shane would've done if you guys did."

"If we did no one would see or know."

"Wow and sweet."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after baron wins 2018 MITB Ellie, baron and shinsuke have hot sex

Baron had just won the briefcase Ellie went to him they started to make out on the bottom part of the ladder she pulled away walking towards Shinsuke Nakamura.

"Come over here Shinsuke." He followed her over to where Baron was she started to make out with him they touching she pulled Baron in. The two guys took turns making out with Ellie while they running they hands down her body through her clothes. She look down at them they were rock hard she smiled she grabbed their hands to the locker room. She pulled out her phone taking pics of them she took a video of them taking off their clothes. Shinsuke took off her top put of her clothes while Baron took the bottom half. Shinsuke started to run his fingers down her chest rubbing her big tits it felt so good he stopped. He started to lick her she loved the way his tongue felt all over her naked body. He started to lick and suck her tits she just moaned she felt Baron's tongue between her legs.

"Oh Shinsuke and Baron don't stop feels so good." Ellie took hand putting on Shinsuke's big hard cock rubbing it he moaned out. She took her other hand rubbing Baron's big hard cock. They play with his other for while before they all got down the floor. Baron got on top of Ellie putting his cock in her pussy going slow at first making out with her. Shinsuke put his cock in her sweet ass digging his nails into her back as he went slowly.

"Mmm feels good. Oh Shinsuke and Baron oh yeah."

"Oh Ellie." They both screamed her name and moaned loud didn't care if everyone could hear. About 20 minutes they switched positions. Ellie loved the way Shinsuke's cock felt against her pussy. Shinsuke started to kiss and suck on her neck while Baron grabbed her ass tight going fast. Baron also grabbed her back with his nails it felt good Shinsuke licked her chest while running his finger down it.

"Oh guys mmm that feels so good. Don't stop go faster. Wow you guys know how to make me moan." She was moaning loud looking into Shinsuke's sexy eyes. Her and Shinsuke started to make out she loved the taste of her his tongue and the way it felt again hers. 20 minutes later they were done and all sweaty she loved feeling Shinsuke's sweat fall on her naked body.

"Wow that so amazing you guys are the best. You both made me so amazing." She loved the way her body was still tingling after it. They all got in the shower where they had a little bit more "fun"

"Before you get dress I want to take a pic of you Baron wearing nothing but you're MIB briefcase on."

"Mmm yeah." He held the briefcase over his cock it peaked out she snapped a couple of pics with her phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tye wants Ellie so bad what happens when he does something bout it

Ellie was backstage listening to music when Tye went to her she smiled back at him.

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Tye locked his hand with hers pinning her against the wall kissing her long and hard she took her hand from his grabbing his sweet ass. Ellie could feel his hard cock pressing against her. Tye pulled her into a darkest part of the backstage area Tye laid her on the floor. He put his hand down her jeans pleasuring her while unbuckling them. He pulled off her jeans and panties then he took 2 fingers putting them in her fingering her pussy she moaned out. Ellie put his hand down his trunks jerking him off Ellie took them off she could do it better. Tye took his hand running his finger down every inch her naked body she felt her body tingle. She started rub her tits it felt good so good before sucking on them. She ran her fingers down his body then Ellie locked his chest every inch of his body

"Oh Ellie I want you bad."

"I want you bad too Tye." Tye got on top of her sliding his hard cock in her wet pussy going slow at first. Tye started to kiss her neck will running his fingers down her back. They started make out while Tye went faster she loved the way his tongue felt.

"Oh baby this feels so good oh Ellie mmm."

"Oh Tye don't stop feels good. Oh Tye." Tye started to suck her tits and licking then he was going even faster. She screamed of his name the whole thing lasted for a long time.

"Wow Tye my body is still tingling."

"I've been wanted to do that to you for a long time. After this I want you to be my girlfriend."

"Of course. I felt the felt the same way too." When Tye came back everyone wanted to know why he was covered in sweat when his match wasn't even on yet but saw Ellie they all know why.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie is w Matt Jackson what happens when Nick wants some of the dirty action. what happens when Ellie tricks Nick in to have dirty w Matt

A/N warning it has incest in it

Ellie was in the locker room with the young bucks after their match she started to undress Matt went to her kissing her. Soon they were making out she took Matt's pants while he took off her leather pants she noticed Nick was watching so she stopped.

"Why did you stop baby?"

"Nick you wanna piece of this?"

"Oh yeah." This time her and Nick were making out she had her hands down Matt's briefs getting him off she was getting him off she was also pleasuring Nick though his pants she stopped the guys wondered why."

"What's up?"

"I got an idea lets have some fun."

"What type of fun?"

"We close of your eyes and do dirty things to each other without knowing."

"Mmm." They all close their eyes Nick and Matt were sitting close to each other they started to make out with each other Nick took Matt's hand placing on his pants Matt was rubbing him thinking it was Ellie.

"Oh Ellie feels so good." They got on top of each other still making out when they were done she saw Matt lick his lips smiling.

"Open your eyes. How was that?"

"Wow baby." Matt seemed still to be turned he looked at Nick in weird why Ellie wondered if he knew."

"Why are looking at me like that."

"I don't know something weird happened."

"I feel the same way too." When the brother got close to each other it got super weird they pulled away.

"Baby do you now what is going on here?"

"During out little game you guys started to make out doing other things thinking it was me." Matt didn't know what to think of what said I made out with my brother and I loved every moment of it. The best make out session I had was with Nick. Matt thought to himself.

"What does this mean Matt?"

"Nothing we can still do this but in private Ellie won't tell."

"I like that idea."

Other version

"Why did you stop?"

"I got a weird idea we should try."

"What is it?"

"You and Nick make out some."

"I don't know if it's a good idea."

"Look just try it if you don't like it then we can stop." Matt started to make out with Nick it seemed weird but severe minutes later they were into it. Matt got on up of brother making out some more Ellie just watched it. She seemed to be turned to all of it. When it was over they turned to each other smiling."

"I know all of this is wrong but why did I enjoy so much."

"I loved it too." I care if it's wrong I want to all the time."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie n Malachi have hot sex in the ring before a match

Malachi and Ellie were in the ring together making out right before his tag match with his brothers. Malachi undid his pants pulling out his big hard cock he got close to Ellie wrapping his legs around Ellie who had her legs around his waist with her skirt up a little. Two started to make out more while it looked like they were bouncing each other. Matt and Nick were watching everything Mal was doing knowing exactly what they were doing. Ellie loved the way his big cock felt inside of her pussy.

"Mmm, baby."

"Oh, Malachi." They tried to be quiet so no one would figure it out Mal had his hands up her shirt by this time he didn't care what was going on. He started to kiss her all over her body was twitching. His brothers were still watching seemed like they liked it. 5 minutes later everything was still going on when the lights cut off you could still hear everything. Malachi and Ellie laid in the middle of the ring and all you could hear was moaning and kissing sounds by this time they both naked. Matt and Nick knew why the lights were off but played like it was shocking like everyone else. Ellie and Malachi were moaning while screaming each other names. Malachi ran his fingers down every inch of her naked body she twitched in pleasure

"Oh, Malachi don't stop. God your fingers feel so good."

"I won't stop baby." She did the same to the Malachi with her fingers and tongue down his body she loved hearing him moan. Ellie loved the way his body tasted

10 minutes later the lights came back on Malachi was standing in the ring all sweaty and Ellie was outside the ring. Malachi went to join his brothers they pulled him instead to talk about everything that happened.

"Mal were you making love to your girlfriend in the ring?"

"Yeah, I was."

"I bet it felt so good."

"Yeah. What you were guys watching the whole time?"

"Maybe. Does that bother you?"

"No." The match started and the Jacksons won the match but everyone was talking about what happened in the ring before everything but Malachi wasn't talk.

Back in the locker room, the two were talking about everything that happened before the match.

"Can't believe we made love in the ring and no one knows what we were doing."

"It was. Damn Malachi, you know how to make moan and feel so good."


	6. dirty Mellabration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after Carmella celebration to celebrate her title win her n Lizzie have hot fun

A/n Carie is Carmella's nickname

Carmella was getting her makeup before her big mellabration she was hanging with her girlfriend Lizzie.

"Can you make my girlfriend look just like me?" 10 minutes later Lizzie came out they looked like twins in the same white dress. The girls posed for selfies that Tye took for them Carmella wrote looking fabulous with my girlfriend love you, Lizzie. Carmella kissed Lizzie on the lips before the theme started to play she walked to the ring in a white dress that showed her big tits and sweet ass with matching high heels and a tiara. Lizzie watched the whole thing from their locker room smiling watching her girl. Carie came back the girl started to make out with their hand on each other ass Lizzie stopped so she could pull Carie's dress she stared at her in her bra and panties.

"Wow baby you look so sexy. I want you so bad."

"Me too babe." Lizzie stripped down getting on top of Carie their tits were pressed against them as they were making out. Carie grabbed Lizzie's tits sucking and licking them she moaned. Lizzie put her hand in Carie's panties rubbing her pussy while licking her big tits.

"Oh, Lizzie mmm feels so good." They took off each others bra and panties they were naked Lizzie took a pic of Carie naked with her leg spread open so she could see pussy. Lizzie put on her strap-on so she fucks her she put in her slowly going slow so they could make out. After 10 minutes she went fast she grabbed Carie's ass she heard Carie moan loud. Carie kissed n sucked on Lizzie's neck white grabbing her big tits.


	7. based on a BTE video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt n Ellie get hot what happens when they almost fuck in the ring n Nick ha to help them

Matt was in the ring sitting in a chair talking to the fans he told Ellie to come up and sit on his lap. Matt was whispering dirty stuff to her Ellie started to feel his hard cock she put her hand down to feel it as Nick was filming he noticed what was going on he looked at Matt in shock. Nick shut off the camera they got the lights to cut off they left without the fans noticing. While helping him Nick saw more of his brother than he wanted to because he could see his huge cock through his pants. Matt went back to the locker room locked the door he took off his pants Ellie got horny and got out her camera.  
"Let me take your picture." Matt slowly undressed Ellie lay down on the couch he started pleasure her first she love the way his tongue felt in her pussy. Matt got on top of her sliding his hard cock inside her wet pussy going slowly so they could make out. Matt started faster grabbing her ass while one hand was pressed on her back they were both moaning and screamed at each other's names and dirty stuff. They had no idea and Marty was at the door.   
"That feels so good. Go faster. Don't stop."  
"Oh baby I won't." She could feel his sweat dripping down her back she started to lick Matt's chest slowly before kissing his neck Matt started to kiss her neck while he was digging her nails on his back. Cody noticed that Marty had his head pressed the locker room door he wondered what he was doing.   
"What are you doing Marty?"  
"Quiet Cody. I can hear Matt having rough sex in there.  
"Dude don't listen." 20 minutes later they came out they were dressed ready to go but you could see scratches and hickeys on their necks. They knew what they were doing.  
"Matt I didn't know you liked it rough. By this time the video was back on and Matt looked at Marty like he knew what he meant  
"What do you mean?"  
"I heard the whole thing."  
"Maybe." Marty noticed that Matt was bleeding from his back he made a gesture to tell him to check his back. Matt put his hand on his back and felt it he felt embarrassed knowing what it.  
"What happened to your back?"  
"I guess I bumped it Cody."  
"Yeah right."  
"Shut up Marty." He put on his Young Bucks hoodie on and stopped them from questioning him.


	8. dirty birthday celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its alexa's bday n her girlfriend wants to give her a present shell never forget

It was August 9th Lizzie's girl Alexa's birthday she had something special for her after the big friends, family and pets party it was time for just them. She lead Alexa upstairs to the bedroom she started to make out with her while she took off her dress it fell to the floor. Alexa took off Lizzie's dress too Lizzie pulled out her phone taking pictures of Alexa in her pink lace bra and panties then she took them off taking a nude of her. Alexa also took nudes of Lizzie. Then Lizzie threw Alexa on the bed getting on top of her they were making out their big tits were touching. Lizzie started to grab Alexa's perfect tits their pussies were rubbing together. She loved the way Alexis tongue felt rubbing against her.  
"You like that baby?"  
"Oh yeah Lizzie." Lizzie started to kiss every inch of Alexa's naked body Alexa moaned she loved the way her body tasted. Alexa ran her tongue down Lizzie's naked body she moaned Lizzie loved the way her tongue felt against her naked body. Lizzie got off of Alexa she spread Alexa's legs open she saw her pussy then she put her tongue inside licking Alexa slowly.  
"Lizzie that feel so good." She did that for a minute before sticking her finger and going slow at first then going super fast Alexa moaned. While she did that Alexa was playing with Lizzie's tits. 10 minutes later she got Alexa off that Alexis spread Lizzie's legs open.  
"It's your turn babe." Alexa put her tongue in Lizzie's pussy going slow she moaned screaming out Alexa's name she did that for a minute. Alexa put her finger inside going slowly before going super fast.  
"Mmm Alexa baby. Don't stop feel so good."  
"I won't." Alexa kept fingering her for 10 minutes till she got her off. They took a shower together making out during and after that they put on sexy PJs. Alexa and Lizzie got into bed soon Larry join them they fell asleep together.


	9. like a Wrecking ball in the locker room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie n Marko have hot sex over n over again in his locker room

When Jack was in the room Ellie was sitting on Marko's lap watching friends holding hands Marko looked at Jack."  
We're hungry go get us food."  
"Okay." The moment Jack left they started to make out Marko put his hand up her shirt taking off her bra they stopped long enough to take their shirts off. She could feel his hard big cock pressing into knee Marko took her by the hand to the floor he pinned her down by her hands before getting on top of her. Marko took off his jeans and briefs he pulled down Ellie's jeans and panties he slowly put it in while they made out. Marko still had her pinned out he took one of his hands free so he could play with her big tits running his hand all down her body.  
"Mmm Marko feel so good." Marko went faster Ellie ran her hand in his curls pulling a little bit he liked it. Marko stopped making out then he started to kiss and lick her neck she loved the way Marko's tongue felt against he neck Ellie started to lick Marko go up and down his chest he moaned they didn't care who heard.   
"Mmm baby feels so good."  
"Oh yeah Marko don't stop." Jack came back and he opened up the door seeing that he stood there watching them. Marko got up taking her to the wall where they went back at it. He pinned Ellie to the wall Ellie and Marko wrapped their legs around each other around each other Jack left he couldn't believe his friend.  
"Wow Marko you're so good this is so hot."  
"Oh yeah baby I'm going to rock you like a wrecking ball. Marko reached for his phone he took a dirty pic of them then put it on video mode he started to film them having sex. 20 minutes later they finished all sweaty and tired she loved the way his sweat dripping on her as they were making out some more. When Marko went to get dressed Ellie stopped him she took out her phone taking pics of him Marko took nudes of her. Marko and Ellie decided to take a shower while showering they went back at it one more time. Afterwards they got dressed and laid in each other's arms on the couch Jack came back in with the food."I saw you two doing you know. Damn bro."  
"Did you like the show?" Marko laughed Ellie laughed Jack just smiled at them.  
"Did you forget we have a match?"  
"How much time do we have?"  
"At the end."  
"Good after we eat I'm going to sleep. If they ask why I'm sleeping just say I'm not feeling well and I need to sleep it off."  
"Ok." Jack left leaving them alone when Jack left they talked about it.   
"Damn Marko I didn't know how flexible and how great you were. I never had sex like that."  
"I videotape some of it. You were amazing too. That was the hottest sex I've had too."  
"We should do this again."  
"Oh yeah." They kissed a little before falling asleep he till it was time for the match. He had no time to change they still won it.


	10. phone switch n a night to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie n Marko stunt grab each other phone Ellie finds out everything him n Jack. what happens when Marko learns Ellie saw all his dirty stuff on his phone.

a/n does have gay parts in it

Backstage during aew Dynamite Ellie and Marko were hanging out they put their phones down. When Marko was leaving he grabbed what he thought was his phone he went into a locker room as he was getting ready Marko took full body nudes and a dick pic when it was in video mode on he started to talk.  
"Damn I look good. I know Jack loves my naked body. Only if Jack could see me like. It sucks Jack isn't here with me the things we'd do." He said other things that were really dirty. When he was ready he went around with the camera catching other wrestlers in compromising positions they yelled at him Jimmy threw something sharp at him. When it was time for the match he put his phone down when it was over Ellie picked up her phone she went through it see some naked pictures two videos. Ellie looked at them in shock the nudes and the nude video was Marko it turned her on seeing him naked and hearing him talk about Jack like that. Ellie wonders why those were on her phone so she went on Twitter tweeting Marko saying I need to talk to you about something. He wrote back what is it she wrote back saying something I need to tell you in private he sent her a DM.  
What is is?  
Did you take a bunch of naked pictures and two videos earlier?  
Yes. How do you know?  
It was on my phone. Shit, I thought it was my phone Marko thought he was nervous.  
I thought it was my phone. Did you see my phone? Ellie knew she went through Marko's pics  
Just some pics. Marko knew he had some dirty pics on his phone of him and Jack and nudes of Jack.  
What are you going to do with those?  
Nothing I would like to keep them.  
Since you've seen me naked text me a pic of you naked. Marko gave her his number sent him a nude pic he texted her back.  
Damn, that's hot we have to get together. I want you.  
Definitely I want you too.  
Come over right now. Marko sent her where he was staying 10 minutes later she knocked on the door right away started to make out. Marko let her to the bed they got naked Marko got on top of her sliding his cock in her pussy they made out some.  
"Damn Marko that feels so good. Don't stop mmm." They moaned and screamed each other's names. He went fast she loved it felt god he was amazing during it Marko screamed Jack's name it turned her on.  
"That's hot."  
"Oh yeah." It went on for 20 minutes he said Jack's name a couple more times afterward they let they lay in bed he held her.   
"Marko have you and Jack fucked?"  
"I guess you missed those pics. Yes, we have many times. Why do you think I call his name when we were fucking?"  
"That's hot. So you guys are like together?"  
"Kind of but you can't tell anyone this."  
"I won't. What is Jack like?"  
"Oh yeah so good. You want him to I can make it happen." Marko got on his phone he texted Jack soon he came over. He got naked and him and Ellie fucked for 20 minutes.  
"Damn Jack you're so good. You were right Marko." Before Jack left him and Marko made out Ellie took pics of them.  
"I got an idea how about the three of us be fuck buddies."  
"So hot I love that idea."


	11. dirty fun with marko jack and griff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after a match on dynamite Marko, jack n griff to the locker to have dirty fun. how far will the take their fun

One night on Dynamite there was a 10 men tag team match Jurassic Express and varsity blondes vs team Taz and sliver and Reynolds. As they were coming to luchasaurus could feel jungle boys boner against his neck. When jumped down you could see he had a boner. When griff n Brian came out Marko went behind jungle boy and griff spanking them brian gave Marko a look. Marko couldn't stop staring at griff and jungle boy. Marko went over to griff whispering something to him soon he had a boner too. The others came out it was time for the match. During the match Marko,Jungle boy n griff were staring at each other Brian and luchasaurus felt left out. Brian cage threw Marko out of the ring he loaded on his back and arm jungle boy went over to check up on him griff was looking at them. Jungle boy kissed him on the lips he didn't care "did jungle boy just kiss Marko stunt on the lips?" Taz said. Shortly after will pinned griff winning the match griff went over to Brian.  
"I'm gonna go take care of Marko."  
"Ok." Jungle boy, Mario, and griff left leaving Brian and luchasaurus just standing there. Back in the JE locker room they were sitting on the couch jack pulled Marko in close he shoved his tongue down his throat while griff ran his tongue down every inch of Marko's body he twitched in pleasure. Griff was now making out with Marko while Jack pulled off his pants and underwear exposing his huge hard cock they were also naked.  
"Don't say a word just tell us how you like it."  
Jack's started to suck Marko's cock deepthroating it well griff shoved his huge hard cock inside a Marko he started to moan Griffis licking his neck or grabbing his hair.  
"How do you like this?"  
"Oh, griff that feels so good. Oh Jack that feels so good. Of Jack oh griff daddy likes." Griff stopped fucking Marko he put his fingers inside of him well Marko twitched in pleasure Griffin fast getting Marko off. In the middle of everything, Jack and Griff switched Griff was sucking off Marko and Jack was fingering him they were looking into his and they saw the look of pure pleasure.  
"Damn Griff and Jack you know how to get me off don't stop." Marko was screaming loud everybody could hear but he didn't care him being loud was getting off Jack and Griff. 10 minutes later Marko cummed griff swallow Jack took two fingers putting it inside of his mouth so he could taste it. While Marko was resting Jack and Griff were making out pressing their cocks together Jack pulled away   
"Fuck me hard Griff." Griff shoved Jack on the floor bending him over shoving his cock inside Jack while he was fucking he Griff was pulling Jack's brown curls Jack moaned and screamed his name. Marko got up and started to rub Jack's cock hard.  
"Damn Marko you know what I like. Griff that feels so good. Oh, griff don't stop Griff." 20 minutes later Jack got then got down on his knees and to suck Griff off while Marko finger griff's ass then Griff cummed and Jack swallowed. They were all sweaty they took a shower together and got dressed  
"That was so great. Next time we have to let Brian join. You guys know how to get us off." They left the locker room everybody was standing there like they all knew what happened.


End file.
